The other kind of Pan
by LEd-The-Fullmetalkid
Summary: We all know the story of Peter Pan, but have you ever wondered what the story would be like if Peter were a girl? This story tells it all. I mainly write this for my own joy, but if you like it I can post it all here.
1. Chapter 1 - The Lost Shadow

Petra Pan.  
That was her name. She had no idea where people had came up with the idea that she'd be a boy. It really didn't matter to her though.  
She just wanted to have fun.

She lived in Neverland. A place where no one tell you to stop having fun. A place where you could fly, and mainly a place where you NEVER had to grow up. Her best friend was a little fairy named Tinkerbell. And then there were the Lost Boys of course.

Petra was the eldest of the children on Neverland. Somewhere around 13. She was very beautiful and easy-going. And of course one amazing fighter! She had cut off the hand of that mean old Captain Hook. She even fed it to a crocodile!  
Petra was also a tomboy, and to The Lost Boys she was as much of a dude as they were. They loved hanging around with her and she loved their company too.

For many years Petra and the Boys played around the island, and tricked Hook and his crew, and not even once she thought about going back to human world, and growing up. But that all changed when she visited her childhood town, London.

It was actually nothing new. Petra had been to London many times and sometimes she returned to Neverland with other kids.  
But on this particular time something was different.

Petra visited the Darling family. She loved to hear the stories the eldest of the households children told.  
Those stories were so wonderful and exiting that sometimes even her own life seemed boring. And she fought with pirates almost every day!

"..And thats when the mean old and ugly Hook grabbed the sword right from Cinderellas hands." Wynn said and took a wooden sword from his sister Johnie. "Hey!" said Johnie, the second child, while Michaela, the youngest, cried out; "Oh no! Poor Cinderella!" Wynn smiled and continued the story.  
"Hahaa, you will not win, princess. Said Hook, but Cinderella only smiled and said: I've won already. And that is when Hook heard the one sound that made him almost wet his pants. It was a ticking clock. And when Hook turned around he faced his worst nightmare, the huge crocodile, that wanted to eat him. Hook screamed like a little girl and ran away, the crocodile right behind him. Cinderella picked up her sword and ran back to her castle right in time for the ball, and her dance with Peter Pan. The end."  
Johnie and Michaela clapped while Wynn thanked and bowed. Outside the window Petra smiled at the story.  
It was cool that someone told great stories about her, even if they thought her as a boy.

"That was a cool story big bro! How Cinderella and Peter flew and defeated Hook!" Johnie said. "Yeah! And how they even got the treasure!" said Michaela, while jumping on her bed. "Thank you, thank you." Wynn answered smiling. Then the child's mother came in and told the kids to go to sleep.

Petra knew this was her signal to go. She'd have an awesome story to tell when she'd get back. But that's when Nana, the nanny dog of the Darlings, attacked her and luckily she got away from the dog. Unfortunately Nana had caught Petra's shadow. Petra was about to come back for it, but Wynn was faster, and Petra had to hide. "Hey, what do you have there Nana?" he asked while walking to the dog. Nana still smelled Petra and growled at the window. "What are you growling at silly dog? There's nothing there." Wynn said and closed the window. That's when he noticed Petra's shadow. "Hey whats that?" he asked and took it from Nana. "Ohh, it's the shadow of Peter Pan!" Michaela shouted. "Huh?" said Wynn. "Look. It looks just like him." the young girl answered. Soon Wynn and a very curious Johnie saw that their little sister was right. The shadow seemed to be someones who wore a hat with one small feather in it, and clothes made of what seemed to be leafs. That's the way Peter Pan was dressed, at least according to the tales of him.

"What should we do with it?" Johnie asked. And like usual Wynn came up with a good solution. "Hmm. I'll put it here in the drawer, so that when he comes for it we can give it back." "Great plan brother!" Michaela said. "Kids, go to bed!" their mom shouted from downstairs. So Wynn quickly put the shadow in the drawer and went to bed after tucking his sisters in.

"Wynn, when do you think Peter will come for his shadow?" a very sleepy Michaela asked and yawned. "I think he'll come as soon as he can." the boy answered, right before all the three kids fell asleep.

What the kids didn't know was that Petra was already outside the window, waiting to get her shadow back.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Meeting

When the kids had all fallen asleep and the mother and father of the Darlings gone to a party Petra quietly opened the window to the kids room. The dog was outside, chained to it's dog house, 'cause the aunt of the kids couldn't stand it's ongoing barking. If the dog wouldn't have taken her shadow Petra would've felt sorry for the poor thing. You really couldn't blame it for being able to smell her. But since Petra was still mad at it she just let her be and went for her shadow.

The children's room was a mess! There were toys everywhere, clothes on the floor and few empty coke cans next to what Petra guessed was Wynn's desk. She looked around in the room looking for the drawer. Soon she hear a jingle coming from the other side of the room. Tinkerbell had found the it! Luckily Petra could fly so she didn't have to walk through the toy ocean. When she got next to the drawer she thanked Tink in a whisper. "Well, shall we open it?" Petra asked quietly. Tinkerbell showed a thumbs up and smiled. "Okay here goes."

Slowly Petra opened the drawer. She needed to be really careful or the shadow would get away. Unfortunately the shadow slipped right out of Petra's hands and started to head for the open window. "Quick close it!" Petra said as loudly as she dared. Tinkerbell flew to close the window while Petra chased the shadow around the room. "Get back here!" Petra said and threw a soft toy at her shadow. The shadow dodged, but got trapped in the corner "Haha, got you!" she said while grabbing shadows leg. Then she slapped her free hand to her mouth. She had just yelled. Tink gasped mutely next to the window.

Petra looked around the room to see if she'd woke up any of the kids. Just when she thought she was on safe waters she saw Wynn waking up. And for a short moment Petra and Wynn stared at each other. "Tink do something." Petra whispered. She was too afraid to move. Tinkerbell shrugged her tiny shoulders. "I don't know distract him somehow." Petra answered to Tink's silent question.

"Wait..Did you say Tink? As in Tinkerbell?" Wynn asked and looked curiously at Petra. "Um.." She was just about to answer when the shadow decided to try brake free. "Hey stay still you stupid shadow." Petra said sharply. "Hey hold on. Is...is that your shadow?" Wynn asked.  
"Yeah." Petra answered and sat on her shadow. "Do you have any glue?" she asked while trying to place her shadow back on it's place. "Um..yeah, but I don't think it's going to help." Wynn said. "Wait a second." Then he rushed to the drawer and took a needle and some yarn.  
"May I?" he asked while smiling a bit. Petra nodded and Wynn started to sew the girls shadow back to being attached to her.

"So..Are you Peter Pan?" Wynn asked. "Well yes and no..My name is actually Petra." she answered. "But the stories tell about you, right?"Wynn asked "Yes. And OUCH!" Petra said and rubbed her left sol. "That hurt." "Sorry." Wynn said with an apologizing smile. "Well now it's should stay in place." Petra jumped of the floor and checked if the shadow would mimic her movements. "Yep, so it looks" she said with a smile. "It's lucky I'm so clever!" "You're clever?" Wynn asked sarcastically. "Well you helped a bit." The girl answered and headed for the window.

"Wait don't go!" Wynn yelled. Petra turned around and said: "But I most go and tell the Lost Boys how the story ended." "Wait they're real too?" Wynn asked. "Yeah. Why wouldn't they be?" Petra answered. "No I didn't mean it like that. I just thought that since you're a girl that maybe they are too." Wynn said.  
"Nah, girls are too smart to fall of their carriages." At that very moment Wynn said to himself that if he'd be a chick he'd faint right there. It was actually very close now too. There was just something about the way Petra said that made it irresistible.  
"Wow, I never thought of like that." Wynn said. "Most don't since they think of us just as fairy tale characters." "Isn't that a little sad?" "Nah, we have so much fun, messing with pirates or searching for treasures, that we don't even notice it!" Petra said while floating next to the bookshelf, browsing it content. "Wow I'd like to do that too." Wynn said. "Well don't ya?" She asked. "'Cause my parents wan't me to grow up." Wynn said sadly and looked at his sleeping sisters. "I'm soon gonna have my own room, and I can't tell anymore stories to my sisters." "That sucks." Petra said. "Yeah it does." Wynn said while holding back tears.

Petra flew next to Wynn and whispered: "You know, I could take you to Neverland."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**Tell me what you liked!**_


End file.
